


Looking For Work

by Merfilly



Category: L'AMOUR Louis - Works, Quigley Down Under (1990), Sackett Series - Louis L'Amour
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Milo pointed Quigley in the right direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another teaser ficlet, I am afraid.

"Milo told me you might be looking for hands, ma'am," the tall, raw-boned man said. "Ones that have an eye for trouble, and how to head it off."

Em Sackett sized the man up, looked to his side at the small woman fidgeting with her skirts. She took in the fact she had seen pants under the fringe of the skirt, marking the woman as practical.

"What's your names, strangers?" she asked.

"Cora and Matthew Quigley. My wife's looking to work too."

"Not up to proving your own land?" Em asked shrewdly.

"Less that, and more restless. Would rather be able to move with the herd or for supplies as needed, and know Cora's not all by her lonesome when I do, ma'am," Quigley told her politely. "Milo seemed to think you'd have work for the both of us."

"Milo fusses too much, but come on inside, and we'll dicker."


End file.
